pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Loren
'''Loren '''is a sixteen (fifteen at her debut) year old OC created by Laki. She is a wind magic practitioner who serves as an apprentice for an organization known as the Order of Light. Overview Loren is one Strawbella's sisters, a shy and reserved girl. A practitioner of wind magic, Loren prefers long distance combat in battle and dislikes hurting her opponents too much. While compassionate and a good listener, Loren is known to scare rather easily, something she's often teased about. She's a lot more emotionally sensitive than Strawbella and Tifani, being quick to tears, bouts of under confidence and even occasional meltdowns. However, in spite of this, Loren often does find the will and courage to do what's right. Like her sisters, Loren was separated from her parents at a young age before being offered an apprenticeship by Dodeca. Powers/Abilities Loren's main method of fighting relies on wind magic, using it for a variety of purposes. She may attack foes with sharpened blades of wind, trap them in cyclones or knock them off their feet with gusts of wind. Loren also uses wind magic to manipulate the air around her and levitate. When Loren gets especially upset, she will form two drills of spiraling wind energy at her hands and fight brutally with close-combat. Beginning in the 7th year of the timeline Loren begins to use a specialized parasol to aid her in combat as well as perform gliding maneuvers. RP History Loren does not appear in The Second Secret War, being absent on a mission with Tifani and Angelo. However, she would begin appearing in several side RPs, including Teddy's Journal and Darkness Plague. Loren would spend over a year training and taking on missions until the Darkella Saga Part Two, where Darkella, a hypnotized Teddy and Darkella's new trainee Marie would launch an attack on the Fortress of Light and it's up to the protagonists to repel them. Following the Darkella Saga, Loren appears in Murder She Sang, where she temporarily falls under Stella's anguish-inducing song and is tasked with defeating her. Loren does not appear physically in Broken Swords but appears in Teddy's flashback. A zombified clay figure of Loren appears during an arc, attacking the Outcasts base in an attempt to psychologically break Teddy and force him to kill Kent. Loren appears as a primary character in Teddy Ursa's Black Ops, being one of the few apprentices who didn't initially harbor ill will towards Teddy immediately following his return from banishment. Loren's latest appearance is in BDBM Part One, where the Order holds a celebration to welcome new apprentices Demi and Avery. However, amidst the celebration Loren is kidnapped by none other than Marie, where she's taken to Doctor Hine's laboratory. Loren is held captive until Demi helps her escape the facility. The duo is joined by Dodeca and eventually faces off against the mad Doctor Hine, who had stolen Dodeca's powers. In the climax of the battle Hine launches an energy blast that was meant to kill Tifani, however Loren shoved her aside and took the attack, sacrificing her life for Tifani. The Order is shaken by Loren's death at the hands of Hine, falling into their weakest state as Light City is taken over by Hine's forces. Loren's death continued to be disputed in the sequel of BDBM, Mended Fragments of a Broken Era. The Order goes to court to settle their case and Loren's killers' fates are decided, Hine being imprisoned in Stelios's magical prison and Avery sent to a far away jail. Relationships Loren cares deeply for her sisters, Strawbella and Tifani, often looking out for the former and receiving guidance from the latter. She strongly looks up to Dodeca and follows her without question. Loren is on good terms with Zula and Angelo, seeing the two as mentors, even though she'd initially be intimidated by them. Loren is good friends with Teddy, seeing him as a confident leader-figure and a good ally to have. Loren seemed to have a very positive relationship with Demi, a friendhship that was further cemented once Demi assisted Loren in her escape when she was kidnapped by Hine. Trivia *Loren's signature symbol is a crescent moon and her signature color is teal blue. *She is terrible at video games but somehow always manages to win through dumb luck. *Loren is a Gemini, born on June 11th. *Loren has a slight obsession with cute things, at one point almost jeopardizing her group for trying to pet a bear cub. *Loren is the first contemporary apprentice of the main branch to die. Category:Human Category:OCs made by Laki Category:Order of Light OCs Category:OCs that appeared in PTRPCRP2 Category:Female OCs Category:OCs that appeared in Life of Ayane and Xander Category:OCs that appeared in LoL Category:OCs that appeared in AoDS Category:OCs that appeared in Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Category:OCs who appeared in Broken Dishes, Broken Memories